His Butler, Conjuror
by aingea9867
Summary: When Lena enters the world of Black Butler, there's no turning back.
1. Chapter 1: The Contract Bound

His Butler, Conjuror

Chapter 1: The Contract Bound

As I typed rapidly, I opened the Netflix app on my phone. Latin notes were really boring to type, so I opened Black Butler, my favorite anime series. I started watching it a year ago when my friend coaxed me to watch anime. I got hooked on fast. I had watched the whole first season, and then forgot about it for a while. I clicked on the first episode and let it buffer as I typed. I put my hand on my head. My eye was getting worse. I have a genetic mutation that turned one of my eyes almost useless, but made it a vibrant shade of yellow. When I was younger, everybody would make fun of my eye. I couldn't see very well, and glasses would fix nothing, so I started wearing an eyepatch. It improved my vision and I wasn't teased as much. The only downside was that everyone would ask about what was underneath. Then I met my friend, Jane. Jane and I became friends fast. One day, I showed her my eye.

"Whoa! That is so cool! Why would you hide that? You totally remind me of Ciel Phantomhive…" she said.

"Whoa, wait," I said. "Who is Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Well, he's from… um, he's the… okay, just give me a second," Jane stuttered. She pulled out her phone, and opened Safari. She typed the strange name into the search bar, and then tapped a picture. I slid my eyepatch back over my eye and peered at the picture. T seemed to be of an anime character with choppy black hair, and old fashioned outfit complete with short shorts, and a thin stature. One trait seemed to stand out to me. He had a blue eye, and he had an eyepatch over the other eye.

"Okay… so is this the main character of some TV show?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. The TV show is called Black Butler. I think that you will really like it. It's on Netfix. Check it out!" Jane yelled as the bell rang.

The episode finally loaded. I watched the opening scene. I paused the intro so that I could clearly see the design on the hand. I grabbed a purple pen and started to draw the pattern on my hand.

"Master, it's time for you to wake up," Sebastian said.

"Life is so dreary nowadays. I am always alone," Ciel said. "I wish that I had a friend. One that was my age. They would understand me."

"Wait just a moment, young master," Sebastian said. He suddenly disappeared.

"I need to find someone who has bound themself with the contract as well," he said. "Ah, here we are! Not one I expected, but she seems to be Ciel's age."

Suddenly, I felt a strong wind sucking me into my phone.

"What? How is this possible?" I screamed. Suddenly, a tall, slender man grabbed my hand.

"Come with me," he said. Everything went black.

I woke up huddled in a corner. I looked around The man who pulled me in was pouring tea, and there was a giant bed. Without warning, somebody sat up. He looked crisp, almost as if in a cartoon. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a purple dress, and my hair was in pigtails. I felt my face. It felt like porcelain, no bumps of blemishes. I looked up. The boy was still sitting up. He hadn't noticed me yet. He looked towards me. His jaw dropped and he screamed.

"Sebastian! Who is this?" Ciel shouted.

"Where the hell am I?" I yelled.

"Your wish has been granted," Sebastian said. "You asked for a friend. She was the only one who bore the contract that you do. I'm sure you'll also find… other similarities.

I felt my eye. I sighed. My eyepatch was still there.

"I didn't want… a girl!" Ciel shouted. He glared at me. He gasped. I peered at him. I noticed his eyepatch. My eyes widened.

"You're… Ciel… Phantomhi…" I said as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Flesh

His Butler, Conjuror

Chapter 2: In the Flesh

"You're right. She does bear the contract. But why does she wear an eyepatch like me?" Ciel asked.

"Maybe if you ask her, she'll tell you," Sebastian said. I woke up.

"How and why do you have the contract?" Ciel asked me.

"Well, I drew it on my hand with a pen," I said as I rubbed at the mark. The pen had disappeared, instead replaced by the contract, slightly cut into my skin.

"Why do you wear an eyepatch as well?" Ciel asked.

"No. I hate my eye," I said. He reached for my face. I slapped his hand away. He looked at me, surprised.

"You have no idea what might happen if you take this off," I said. He lunged for my eye and ripped the eyepatch off. Nothing happened. I sighed and grabbed my eyepatch from his clenched fist.

"Thank god my theory was wrong," I said as I fastened the string behind my hair. "I thought that because we were bound to the same contract, but had total opposite personalities that are depicted by our eyes, we both would have been destroyed." Ciel looked at me, astonished.

"You are a very smart girl," Sebastian said. "That is another reason I brought you here. If you were in the real world, yes, you both would have perished. You seem to have been tutored well."

"I go to a school, thank you very much," I said.

"Do you have to wear a uniform?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. A polo shirt and trousers," I said.

"You wear… trousers?!" he asked.

"Yeah. And I'm damn proud of them, too!" I shouted back. Ciel gasped. He calmed down and stood up. I stood up along with him. He slowly looked up. I was a good 3 inches taller than him. He beckoned for Sebastian.

"Sebastian, come," he said as he walked out. He glanced back at me. I smiled. He quickly turned his head back and ran out.

"What's wrong with her?" he said to Sebastian.

"She comes from a different realm and time," Sebastian said.

"She has the mind of a boy!" Ciel shouted.

"Well, maybe it will come in handy one day," Sebastian hinted. Ciel huffed back to the bedroom.

Finny had started jumping on the bed, the tea set was broken, and Bard was leaning against the wall, his cigarette burning a hole in the wallpaper. I was leaning against the wall, breathing in short, light breaths. Ciel put a hand to his head.

"This is going to be a long day," Ciel muttered.

"I think I'm going to change," I said. "This corset is killing me! Mey-Rin, can you help me loosen it?" Finny jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room, Bard trailing behind. Ciel followed.

"This damn dress is so uncomfortable," I said to Mey-Rin. "You know what? I have an idea…"

"What is taking them so long?" Ciel asked. "It isn't that hard to unlace a cors…"

I emerged, fully decked in a pair of Ciel's clothes. I walked by him confidentially, followed by Mey-Rin.

"Wha…how… why are you wearing my clothes?" Ciel asked. I smiled, continuing to walk.

"We shall take breakfast in the dining hall," Ciel sighed, defeated. I walked beside him, humming.

"Do you sing, young mistress?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," I said. "Do you want me to sing something for you? I know all kinds of songs, Happy ones, joyful ones…"

"No," Ciel said. "The Phantomhive Manor has not known happy songs."

"Well, okay then, Mr. Attitude," I said. Ciel looked back at me sharply. His face softened, and he managed a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Of the Savior

His Butler, Conjuror

Chapter 3: Of the Savior

Ciel took a bite of his salmon. I picked at my mint salad.

"Um, guys? Do you eat… breakfast food?" I asked.

"This is breakfast food, young mistress," Sebastian said.

"Okay then," I said. "I'm used to not eating much food anyways, so…"

"Well, how do you survive without food?" Ciel asked.

"Many girls in my realm and time have a disease called anorexia. They don't eat for long periods of time to get thinner," I said. Ciel looked down at his salmon. He pushed the plate over to me.

"You can have mine," he said.

"You don't have to do that," I said. I gave Ciel a soft smile. He bowed his head down.

"Sebastian, do you know of any exotic fruits in the household?" he asked.

"Absolutely. We have strawberries, bananas, and blueberries, my lord," Sebastian said.

"I think I'll take all 3," I said. "Oh, also, um, could I bring them into the kitchen?"

"A very unorthodox place to eat food, but certainly, my young mistress," Sebastan said, bowing.

"What are you gonna do with the fruit?" Bard asked as I diced the fruits. I could see ash from his cigarette falling on my fruit like dark snow.

"Y'know Bard, smoking is bad for you," I said.

"You learn something new every day," he said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Anyways, I'm gonna make a smoothie," I said. I poured the fruits into a mixing bowl and faced Bard. I ripped his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Go get Finny to help me," I said.

"Not until you give my cigarette back," he said stubbornly. I took a drag from it and coughed.

"Ugh, okay. Just go!" I yelled to him. He ran off.

"As I sipped from my smoothie, I entered the dining hall. I handed a glass of the light pink liquid to Sebastian, and slid on over to Ciel. He looked at it closely.

"It's a smoothie," I said as I sipped mine. Bard took his place next to the table, taking a sip of his now sickly ash-pink colored smoothie. Finny ran in from outside, carrying 2 halves of some kind of walking stick with him.

"Master! I was weeding the garden, and I stepped on this! I'm so sorry!" he said, crying.

"C'mon Finny, cheer up! Everything's going to be okay. And, by the way, your hair clips are falling out," I said as I fumbled with the clips. He smiled. Suddenly, a dart flew into the back of Finny's head. He jumped.

"What was that for, all of a sudden?" he asked Ciel. I ripped the dart out of the back of his head. He screamed.

"Nothing. You should have seen that coming," Ciel said simply, taking a bite of his salad. I ripped his fork out of his hand.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed. "He didn't do anything! The fact that he has incredible strength wasn't his fault!" Finny gasped. Ciel's brow furrowed.

"If I lose my hatred, I won't be myself," he stated. I slapped him across the face. He held his cheek, gasping for breath. He reached out and slapped me.

"Well, karma's a bitch," I said as I fainted.


End file.
